monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Denki-Dorimuentiti
Denki-Dorimuentiti is bizarre entity encountered in various different random areas. Denki-Dorimuentiti is the organic manifestation of the electric impulse when another organism is put in a coma, dreaming or unconscious and becomes a much more powerful form of energy for it if that electric impulse comes from the anger or pain of another organism. Ecology The Denki-Dorimuentiti is first born as a parasitic creature who at first consumes the oxide in the air until a decent host comes by. The Demi Doriumentiti's hosts consist of literally any organism minimum the size of a Yian Kut Ku although they mostly favour in Elder Dragons in order to benefit their future life and will try their best to get themselves on one. Once they are inside the host they will grow and adapt inside the host leaving it unharmed. Once years pass by the Denki-Dorimuentiti parasite will expose itself to the defense system but has grown strong enough to fight through it all meaning it will will kill off most of the defense cells(taking control of the ones that survive) that stops them from reaching to the brain then manipulate the brain to the parasites will by force, this will cause the host to behave extremely odd such as slow reaction times, roaring at nothing, and even their head and limbs moving in distorted proportions such as a Kushala Daora doing a death roll. The Denki-Dorimuentiti does this in an attempt to frustrate their host, once the hosts frustation level has exceeded, the Denki-Dorimuentiti will be able to manifest the anger filled within their host and morph into a large physical monster ripping straight out of their host(through either the anus area or anywhere that won't destroy the vital organs) as the size of a Velociprey. (Physical form)-----------> The Evolved Denki-Dorimuentiti relies on their host to still be alive. Meaning to do this the Denki-Dorimuentiti will produce a white powder from it's spit (This white powder is called "Supasaiya hito kokain" which translates to "Super saiyan cocaine", the powder by itself is extremely similar to cocaine but on a MUCH larger scale although when this white powder is combined with the Dragon element, it produces an extremely lethal paralysis and pain killer(this is the reason the Denki-Dorimuentiti , with this the Denki-Dorimuentiti will force their host to consume this powder mix and the host will be paralyzed, immune to pain and left in an enraged state forever. If the host legitimately dies the Denki-Dorimuentiti will start to fade and eventually evaporate back into it's microscopic form starting the life cycle all over again, the Denki-Dorimuentiti's are fairly smart enough to learn from their mistakes and would dispose of the forever paralyzed host in the most isolated areas such as the deep swamp caves, isolated canyon areas, buried under the deep depths within the snowy mountain and EVEN lost places near/in Castle Schrade, the Denki-Dorimuentiti will then spray the forever paralyzed host with an impulse of supersaiya hito kokain which will largely damage the nerve and brain functions of any organisms that gets near as it will produce an odor that will travel from any holes leading to their insides once an organism approaches the host. After this is done the Denki-Dorimuentiti will live off as a predator that will grow larger and gain more electrical abilities if it inflicts pain on it's prey or enemy, this overtime would allow the Denki-Dorimuentiti to grow extremely massive and it is unknown if there is a limit. Extra Facts *Their microscopic form is extremely resistant and can adapt to whatever atmosphere they are thrown in *The Denki-Dorimuentiti still keeps it's memories if it has evaporated back into it's microscopic state and are smart enough to learn from their mistakes. *According to the Guild and current knowledge, the Denki-Dorimuentiti's are pretty much immortal although they can legitimately die but due to their resistances, abilities, and intelligence, killing a Denki_Dorimuentiti would be a miracle. *It absorbs the pain of it's victims as an energy source as the way it used the anger of it's host to grow large enough out of its microscopic form. *The supasaiya hito kokain is termed as 420+ for short by the Guild as it is a super powered of cocaine. *In their enraged form, their bulky arms become engulfed in mini tornadoes that will grab random bits of the environment and throw them at the Denki-Dorimuentiti's foe alongside sometimes engulfing the projectile in lightning/cocaine. Appearance Out of all monsters ever encountered the Denki-Dorimuentiti is most definitely one of the strangest. He has two bulking arms coupled with huge fists that could crack the side of a mountain wide open, with four pairs of legs, skinny but muscular torso, long exoskeleton tail running all across from his back, a large carapace shielding the arms, it's head coupled with six antennae's featuring it's eyes, two horns that have an extremely high number of volts in each of them, and a crackled mouth that contains no teeth but still strong enough to crush an entire live healthy Gravios into pieces. It also has electric organs within it's horn allowing it to shoot an echolocation allowing it to detect places underground. The Denki-Dorimuentiti's size seems to vary depending on it's power level(level of watts, volts and how much control it has on it's host). In their true form(non microscopic) they start from being the size of a Velociprey which will then later grow and have been sighted growing almost twice the size of a Gogmazios and rumor's has that it can grow even larger. Theme This is his theme song titled "Mind Manifestator" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RH8IaOGJHjo Note This is severely unfinished (Why does it take me so long to develop a monster? lets just say that I'm slow but it will be done) If anyone comments I'd just like to ask what you think about the ecology of this monster whether it's over the top or interesting because my mind is always open for discussion. In case anyone wants to know where I got the render from. http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Crackler Category:??? Category:Adamthejada6969 Category:Monster Creation